


Heart to Heart

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we need a good heart to heart to help us really understand the situations we are in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 42 - Yes it’s the aftermath of THAT scene :)

As the door closed behind him, Vax stood still glancing in the corner of his eye at Keyleth,whom was trying not to catch his eye but laughed softly when she did, breaking the ice between them.

Keyleth then reached around his back pulling him into a hug to which he accepted it wrapping his arms around hers, though he winced jerking slightly when her hands made contact with the burn. Sensing this, she moved her hands down to the lower of his back so as to not cause him pain.

“What has happened to us?” Keyleth murmured with her ear resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat thrum.

“It’s all gone to shit so quickly.” She continued and Vax responded by wrapping one hand behind her head to stroke her hair.

“To think only worst thing we had to worry about were the Briarwoods. It’s like the world saying oh you thought the Briarwoods were bad, well how about four fucking dragons called the Chroma Conclave to fuck everything up!” Vax chuckled at her colourful language before he went quiet again his mind drifting off to Bryoden.

“Vax?” Keyleth’s voice brought him back and he found her with her eyes furrowed at him in concern.

“Sorry Kiki, I’ve got a lot on my mind at the moment and considering the shit we’ve been through at the moment I suppose I haven’t had a chance to speak to you about…” 

“The Ashari?” But Vax shook his head in response pulling Keyleth in close again for his own comfort rather than hers.

“Vax? Talk to me, please.” He pulled away and turned around now rubbing his face trying to give himself an excuse to think. He turned around to see that Keyleth had moved to the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her for him to sit down.

Reluctantly he sat down and Keyleth automatically reached for his hand and he gratefully took it holding it between his to rest on his knee. She placed her other hand on top to reassure him and glanced at him with a small smile.

“When Allura was explaining the towns that the Cinderking had hit 15 years ago she mentioned Byroden. Keyleth…. Byroden is….was our home…our home before Syngorn. That’s….that was where our mother….” Vax’s voice began to crack and he struggled to continue feeling his body now trembling with sadness and anger.  

Keyleth gasped in shock and now pulled her hands away, holding them between her lap, wringing them together. Vax rubbed his eyes free of the tears, which had brimmed in his eyes to glance at Keyleth who know had tears streaming down her face.

“Kiki?”

“It’s all our fault…” she trembled and now Vax tried to reach for her hands but she pulled away now standing up away from him.

“It’s not-“

“How can you say that?! That thing devastated everything and it…” Keyleth now hugged herself, her arms wrapped around her.

“Kiki… talk to me…” Vax got up from the bed carefully but didn’t approach her.

“Fifteen years ago was when my mother set off on her AraMente. That can’t be a coincidence, Vax. The Cinderking just suddenly appears a few months after I do my AraMente who’s to say the same didn’t happen for my mother. What if she accidentally released him? What if history is repeating itself again?”

“That’s a lot of ifs.” Vax now approached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders shaking her gently. 

“I know but I can’t help but feel slightly responsible.”

“We are all responsible for this. Who’s to say that this isn’t a long time coming since we…I killed General Kreig? You’re not alone in this, Kiki. We’re in this together and we will kill Thordak, I promise.” Vax now leant forward kissing Keyleth on the forehead before pulling back watching as she mulled over his words and brushing away tears from her face.

“You’re right, you always are.”

“Just not when I’m wandering off right?” Keyleth laughed as she brushed away the last of the tears.

“Thank you for backing me up back in the tunnels, I really appreciate it.” Keyleth then reached up, her hand sliding against his neck pulling him down and gently kissed him.

Vax stood surprised by the sudden affection and was torn between pulling away or kissing in return, that he settled for the latter before breaking the kiss to lean his head against hers. 

“We should probably rest for the night.” Keyleth pulled back in his arms in alarm before Vax quickly backtracked. 

“Not….not that…. I mean if you want to…or we could just cuddle or something…” Vax stammered feeling his face go red in embarrassment. 

Keyleth chuckled at his embarrassment briefly kissing his cheek before she clasped his hand and led him to the bed. He clambered to slide besides her wrapping his arms around her shoulders, guiding her to lean against his chest comfortably with her own arms wrapped around his waist, before he closed his eyes falling asleep with Keyleth snoozing against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Believe by Mumford and Sons which has inspired a bit of this.


End file.
